


Babe, I'm so done

by Milsina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drugs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Swearing, Vodka
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milsina/pseuds/Milsina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Варианты разные. Исход один. Если он зовет - я иду. Я иду его спасать, хотя мне ни к черту, ни к месту, ни ко времени, не по пути.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe, I'm so done

**Author's Note:**

> Я не знаю, что это. Не спрашивайте. Я не знаю, кого благодарить, так что, если ты каким-то образом найдешь это, спасибо.

Мы не пара, нет. Не друзья. Не приятели. Я не одолжил бы ему денег на такси. Не поехал бы за ним на другой край города, чтобы забрать его, бухого, и довезти домой. Для этих целей у него есть другие люди. Меня он выбрал себе для иного. И, попроси бы он меня сделать что-нибудь помимо этого "иного", типа, приготовить ужин, или сходить в аптеку за аспирином, я бы хмуро посмотрел на него, потому что это не по системе. 

Он звонит мне, дышит в трубку, пьяный. Иначе не бывает. Если он звонит - он всегда поддатый, или даже в хлам - спектр опьянения широкий. Дальше все как по записанному в блокноте тексту.

\- Детка, я так заебался. Привези водки и анаши.

В голосе - усталость всех рабочих рук, боль сотни раненых людей, злость и капелька отчаяния. Может, снова дрался, оставляя синяки направо и налево. Может, кому-то задолжал, и били его. Может, перебрал и еле нашел дорогу домой. Может, проиграл в карты. Может, выебал чужую девушку, и нашел лишнюю головную боль. Может, ему звонила бывшая, снова говоря о будущем и чувствах, которых у него уже нет. Причин сотни, и я никогда не спрашиваю, в чем дело. Я не задаю вопросов. Я просто отпрашиваюсь с работы, ухожу. Выхожу из магазина. Прощаюсь с родителями, ухожу из дома. Разворачиваю машину на пути к университету. Вылезаю из-под парня, надеваю джинсы, ухожу. Варианты разные. Исход один. Если он зовет - я иду. Я иду его спасать, хотя мне ни к черту, ни к месту, ни ко времени, не по пути.

Я знаю, куда мне нужно. Дорога выучена и знакома, всегда один и тот же адрес. Я приезжаю, он открывает дверь, в растянутой майке, небритый, с пальцами, запущенными в бронзовые волосы. Он слабо улыбается, как улыбается человек, у которого совсем не осталось сил, но он дошел до цели. Будто вот он - я. Его лекарство от всех проблем и лишних мыслей. Явился, чтобы освободить его от самого себя. Я не здороваюсь, просто прохожу в квартиру. От него остро пахнет табаком и кофеином, и я иду на кухню, ставя бутылку на стол. Наливаю ему кофе. Себе - водки. И сворачиваю косяк, пока он сидит напротив, и смотрит на меня, как на единственного человека, которого он когда-либо хотел. Может, именно поэтому я приезжаю не смотря ни на что. Я облизываю кончик бумаги и прижимаю его покрепче, чтоб не растерять траву. Он пускает по столу зажигалку, она скользит и бьется мне об бедро. Я поджигаю косяк и затягиваюсь. И смотрю на него так, будто он мне никто. И я здесь просто из благотворительности.

Он подсаживается ближе, курит, утыкается носом мне в живот. Целует вены на руках и шее. 

\- Я так заебался, детка. 

Я снова наливаю себе водки, он отодвигает от меня бутылку и протягивает мне косяк - советует, чем лучше себя уничтожать. А я стою на этой кухне, уже уничтоженный, и дальше - никуда. Дальше - некуда. Жизнь вращается по кругу и точка отсчета на этой кухне, с ним, целующим мои руки, пропахшие травой и разрушенной этими самыми руками жизнью. Я заебался, точно также, но я молчу и смотрю на него в ожидании. В ожидании окончания этой программы.

Варианта три.

Либо он громит квартиру, разбивая все на своем пути. На пол летит все, в том числе и моя бутылка водки. Ломаются стулья, разлетается на куски только недавно купленный чайник. Я стою и смотрю, держа в руках дымящийся косяк. Смотрю на него, как будто он мне никто.

Либо он тихонечко блюет в туалете, а я лишь ношу воду и подаю полотенце. Иногда позволяю себе заправить его волосы назад, а когда он оборачивается, почувствовав прикосновение, молча смотрю. Смотрю на него так, будто он мне никто.

Либо он трахает меня. Часа три напролет, целуя ключицы, вжимая меня в матрас. Простыни насквозь, липкие тела, мое сорванное горло, и его взгляд. Он смотрит так, будто я единственный, кого он когда-либо хотел. И я смотрю на него в ответ. Смотрю так, будто он - единственный, кого я когда-либо любил.


End file.
